


The Wish List

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: An invitation to Lake George heralds a new direction in Kathryn and Chakotay’s relationship. Set four months or so after Endgame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Bandaid2 (2008). Have one of those margaritas for me.
> 
> Thanks to Corinna for the read through.

A brisk breeze whipped off the lake, ruffling his hair and snapping at his loose shirt. It was cool, but not unpleasantly so, although the temperature was dropping rapidly.

Stopping for a quick look at his surroundings, Chakotay pulled the collar of his shirt closed, and rolled down his sleeves. San Francisco had been a good ten degrees warmer, and if he’d been thinking with half a brain, he would’ve had his jacket closer at hand, not stowed at the bottom of his bag. It was bound to get cooler as evening approached but by that time he hoped to be happily ensconced in Kathryn’s living room, sitting with her in front of a roaring fire – the weather outside the last thing on his mind.

With that thought, he swung the heavy duffel bag over his shoulder and began walking towards the co-ordinates she’d sent him the previous day.

He smiled to himself as he trudged along the lakeside path. He was going to see Kathryn and was more than a little excited about the prospect. The invitation to spend some time with her had come out of the blue and he’d accepted without hesitation, packing as quickly as he could – hence the jacket issue – then transporting Lake George.

It had been months since he’d seen her. In fact, it was four months, one week, three days, five hours and forty odd minutes. Groaning, he did an internal eye roll. He sounded like a goddamned Vulcan, counting the time they’d been apart down to the last second. It was _the_ most pathetic thing he’d ever heard of, but he couldn’t help himself.

Spirits, he’d missed her but wasn’t going to divulge that piece of information to the woman in question, at least not until he knew where things stood between them. He did have some pride left – not a lot, mind you, but there were still some remnants of it tucked away behind the hopeless adoration and burning need. He’d proved that he was quite capable of living a fulfilled and purposeful existence without her but he also knew that his life would so much better if she were a part of it.

Hoisting his pack higher he increased his pace.

She’d disappeared straight after the debriefings had finished – just up and left without any mention of where she was going or when she’d be back. Everyone was a little surprised considering the Board of Inquiry outcome had been such a positive one for the Maquis and crew but she obviously had things to do and, Kathryn being Kathryn, would let nothing stand in her way. He’d been tempted to follow her, but no one seemed to know where she’d gone, and if they did, they weren’t telling him. He’d contacted Owen Paris on several occasions but the Admiral had been tight-lipped as to her whereabouts, although he’d assured Chakotay that she would be back.

Yesterday, when Chakotay received her invitation, he’d been thrilled and very relieved to know she was home safe and sound.

She hadn’t said why she wanted him to come to Lake George, but he wasn’t going to question his good fortune. Any opportunity to spend time with Kathryn was worth it and life had taught him to take the good as it came and roll with the punches. It was a philosophy that had stood him in good stead up to this point and he didn’t see the need to change at this late stage.

The invitation had been to visit for a few days to do some sailing, walking and catching up. His hope was that they could work towards mending their strained relationship. Something had changed over the final year of their journey, and he wanted to put right whatever was wrong. They’d shared such a wonderful friendship for so many years and it was something immensely important to him. They’d been best friends and for a time, almost lovers, but something had short-circuited those feelings, and he was at a loss to understand why. He’d gone over and over it in his mind, but still couldn’t pinpoint the moment when things had begun to change. It wasn’t that they hadn’t enjoyed each other’s company, quite the opposite in fact; they’d had an amazing command relationship, but the spark had begun to wane, and he wanted it back; desperately.

A shiver ran through him. The sun was setting and, as he predicted, it was getting colder. The wind dropped and mist began to settle over the still waters of the lake. The world became eerily quiet except for the distant plaintive calls of loons and gulls.

The house couldn’t be too much further. Kathryn’s instructions had said it was a kilometre and a half from the transporter station, which meant it had to be around here somewhere. He could see the lights of other dwellings dotted along the shoreline, but her directions had been specific and he was sure this was the copse of trees she’d described. There was a tricorder in his pack should he need it and he was almost at the point of rummaging to find it, when the trees opened up to reveal the Janeway cottage.

Not exactly a cottage, he amended. It was a two-story timber house, with a wide veranda and gables, comfortably weathered and homey. Through one of the downstairs windows, he could see the flicker of firelight and it looked warm and inviting inside. Happy to have arrived at last, he jogged the final few meters to the front door and rang the chime.

The door opened almost immediately and Kathryn stood there smiling at him. “You took your time; I was just about to send out a search party.” With that, she grabbed his arm and ushered him inside. “God, you’re frozen. Don’t you have a jacket?”

He laughed and dropped his bag on the floor, allowing her to pull him through into the living area. A roaring fire blazed in the hearth and he could feel his cheeks stinging slightly as the warm air hit his chilled skin. He stopped just inside the doorway and Kathryn lost her grip on his arm. She turned around to see why he’d stopped.

He grinned, “Hello, Kathryn.” and couldn’t help noticing how wonderful she looked in her simple figure-hugging black dress and flat shoes, her hair loose around her shoulders and her eyes sparkling.

She smiled broadly in return, tilting her head to the side to look at him. “Hello, there.”

They stood like that for a few moments, contemplating each other, until Chakotay decided that enough was enough and taking a decisive step forward, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. He kissed her cheek and she laughed and hugged him back, returning his kiss – her lips lingering for a heartbeat or two on his cheek.

Taking a reluctant step backwards, his hands slid down her arms and dropped away from her. “It’s wonderful to see you, Kathryn. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you.” He gave an internal shrug – so much for not telling her.

“Oh, I think I know.” She reached up and patted his chest. “I’ve missed you too.”

Caught in each other’s eyes again, Chakotay watched Kathryn take deep breath and move away slowly. “Well, you’re here now, and we won’t let so much time go between visits.” She gave him an appraising look. “You’re looking fit and well. Civilian life suits you.”

Chakotay patted his firm waistline. “I’ve had plenty of spare time and, according to B’Elanna, I was turning to lard, so she took me in hand. Those Klingon combat drills are not for the faint-hearted. Besides, I had my pride to think of. My ego couldn’t cope with being pulverised each session by a woman who’d just had a baby.”

Kathryn chuckled. “It’s nice to see that chivalry isn’t dead. How are B’Elanna and Tom? Miral is growing fast, I imagine.”

“They’re fine and yes she’s getting bigger every day. You should come and see them; I know they’d love to see you.”

“I plan to; I’ve been in contact, but just not around much. Getting my life in order has kept me busy.” Indicating that he should follow, she led him over close to the fire and they stood side by side in front of its warm glow. “I have this list you see, and I’m working my way through it.”

“A list?”

Kathryn nodded. “Uh-huh. I made one while I was in the Delta Quadrant. It was a ‘to do’ list for when I got home. Once the debriefings were over, I started at the bottom and I’m working my way to the top.”

He grinned. “A wish list. I had one too. I think we all did. We should compare.”

Kathryn’s brow creased slightly and she gave him a wry smile. “So how are you going with yours?”

“Pretty good. It was a fairly short one and I’ve done almost everything. There’s just on more thing I have to do.”

“Oh. Well, good luck. I’m down to the last thing on my list too.”

“What are your plans once you finish?”

“That depends a little on the outcome of that final wish.” Kathryn’s gaze drifted to the fire, and Chakotay was about to ask what her final wish was, but she turned back towards him and smiled. “Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink? Dinner shouldn’t be long.”

“You’re cooking?”

“Don’t worry, we’re only an emergency transport away from medical assistance, but I have improved.”

“It was on your list, huh?”

“Yes, cooking lessons. I think it came under the heading of ‘Do not poison anymore friends or co-workers.'”

“A noble pursuit.”

She laughed. “Nothing noble about it. Merely self preservation – I was going to run out of friends.”

“Friends… victims… you say tomato.” Chakotay grinned broadly, as she gave him a gentle shove and laughed again. He hadn’t heard her laugh in a long time and it did his heart good to hear it now. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Kathryn. You never did anyone any permanent damage, but…” he leant into her slightly, “there _was_ room for improvement.”

“Now _there’s_ an understatement.” Still grinning, she moved towards the door. “Have a seat and I’ll get us some wine.”

Chakotay sank into the large comfortable sofa in front of the fire, watching the flames as they leapt and danced. Kathryn returned, with two wine-filled glasses in her hands and the bottle tucked under her arm. She handed him his glass and placed the bottle on the table as she sat down. Lifting her wine, she tilted it towards him. “Here’s to old friends and new adventures.”

Their glasses clinked together and they took a sip. Cradling their wine, they both stared at the fire, mesmerised by the flames, then Chakotay turned towards her, studying her profile in the firelight. She was still a beautiful woman and her time away from the Bridge and command had softened the sharp lines of worry around her eyes and the tense set of her lips. His heart beat a little faster and before he said something that would change the tone of the evening, he moved to a less challenging subject. “Are your family well?”

Kathryn continued to stare at the fire but smiled gently. “Yes, they’re fine. Mom’s busy as ever; she spends a good deal of time off-world at various conferences and symposiums – the woman is unstoppable. Phoebe is on Mars with her family. She has three children now and her sculptures are hot property throughout the Federation.”

“Impressive. And what about you? How have you been, apart from finishing the list?”

“Busy.”

“Busy?”

“Keeping active and trying to get back into my life.” She turned to him and frowned. “I don’t want to sound too maudlin, but I find I don’t fit in terribly well anymore. I’m not sure whether it’s me who’s changed or whether it’s the world around me, but things are different and I’m feeling very ‘square peg -ish’ at the moment.”

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“No, not at all, but it’s taking some getting used to – hence the list and my attempt to reacquaint myself with Alpha Quadrant life. I’ve visited all my old haunts, caught up with those of my friends who survived the Dominion war, trekked in Nepal, skied the Matterhorn, swum with the whales and even spent two weeks on Vulcan with the Kohlinar priests.”

Chakotay’s eyebrows shot up in astonishment. “Now, that wasn’t something I imagined would be on your list.”

“It was a late addition but very enlightening. I learned a great deal about myself.”

“Self reflection is good… so they say.”

“True, so they say.” She cast a quick glance towards the fire, then looked back at him. “I’ve only just arrived back from Vulcan actually and rather than try to acclimatise to the busy city, I came here. The first person I thought of when I got back was you.”

“I was very pleased to hear from you. You’ve been on my mind.”

Kathryn gave him a lopsided smile. “Yes, well, I think the Vulcan priests were sick and tired of hearing about you.”

He swallowed hard as hope surged, but he tamped it down. As much as he wanted to haul her into his arms and kiss her until they couldn’t breathe, he wanted to gauge her reactions and her temperament. Being home changed the dynamics of their relationship immeasurably and, without the parameters of Starfleet and the constraints of their command relationship keeping them apart, things could get complicated very quickly. He wanted to do this the right way, and make certain that she felt the same, so he gave her an encouraging smile. “I’m sure they coped.”

“Hmmm, probably but what they had to say about it was …interesting.” She turned towards him, her eyes bright but steady. There was a sweet tension in the air and he held his breath waiting for her to say something more but a beeping sound from the kitchen flung them back to reality with a wallop and jumping to her feet, Kathryn tossed over her shoulder as she left the room, “Dinner is ready. Are you?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask, ‘What for?’ but he didn’t. Instead, he took a deep breath, grabbed the wine and glasses, and followed her into the kitchen.

Kathryn was lifting a steaming casserole dish from the oven, she had a tea-towel thrown over her shoulder and was wearing an old-fashioned pair of quilted gingham oven mitts. It was a delightful picture of domesticity that he’d never imagined witnessing and chuckled at the sight.

She turned to him after setting the food on the counter and struck a familiar pose; feet apart, head held high and her mitten-covered hands on her hips. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It smells wonderful.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You’ll keep.” Tossing the mitts aside, she took two bowls from the cupboard and began serving up their meal.

He stepped close behind her, peering over her shoulder at what she was doing. “Can I help?”

Glancing at him, Kathryn nodded her head towards a covered bowl on the counter as she carried the two plates through the doors into the dining room. “You can bring the bread.” Chakotay did as he was asked, following her into the room. It was a large table but two places were set at one end and he placed the bowl between them, then went back to retrieve their wine and glasses. By the time he returned, Kathryn had lowered the illumination and was lighting candles.

He topped up their wine then held Kathryn’s chair as she sat down. Taking his place opposite, he looked up. His mind was awash with memories. How many times had they done this over the years? The candle lit meals in her quarters had been a highlight of their time together and something he remembered with deep fondness. Tonight was a little different however. There was a tension in the air, a sense of impending… something. Her hair was shining in the gentle glow of the candlelight, her skin appeared translucent and she seemed to shimmer with an inner peace that he’d never seen before. He was lost for words.

Kathryn silently passed the bread and he nodded his thanks as he took a piece. After taking some for herself, they both began to eat. The quiet seemed to expand around them, billowing outward like a giant cloud of discomfort. Chakotay didn’t know what was wrong with him. Well, he did know, but it was ridiculous for them to be so awkward with one another. He had to say something. It really didn’t matter what, just something.

His head snapped up.

As did Kathryn’s and they spoke simultaneously.

“Kathryn?”

“Chakotay?”

They smiled at one another and Kathryn rolled her eyes. “You go first.”

“No you.”

“No, I insist.”

He frowned. “I’ve forgotten what I was going to say now.”

“Oh. Well… I was just going to ask if you were enjoying your meal.”

He took a mouthful and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, it’s delicious. A success. Congratulations.” In truth, he hadn’t tasted a thing, his mind had been otherwise occupied but now that he was paying attention, he had to admit it was rather good. Some sort of vegetable curry, spicy but subtly so. It seemed Kathryn could conquer anything if given the opportunity.

“It’s a Jungle curry, the original recipe is from Thailand.”

“Interesting. It’s really very good. I haven’t tasted anything quite like it before.”

“I was tempted to add a bit of leola root just for old time’s sake, but I curbed my impulse.”

“My digestive tract thanks you.” Chakotay grimaced. That was a terrible comeback. He could give lessons on how to suck the romance out of a situation. God, he was out of practice. Glancing up, he found Kathryn hiding her mouth behind her napkin, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she tried not to laugh.

He shook his head and chuckled quietly. “I’m sorry, that was a terrible thing to say.”

“No, it was funny.”

“I’m a bit out of practice with this it seems.”

“With what?”

His smile faded and he instantly regretted his words. “Nothing.”

Kathryn placed her fork on her plate and clasped her hands in her lap, staring at him intently. “No, it was something. Please tell me.”

Damn, it wasn’t supposed to be like this – blurting things out in the middle of their first meal together in months. He’d planned on moonlight and maybe dancing, not talk of indigestion and leola root. Well, he’d come this far, he may as well get it out in the open. If she tossed him out, it wasn’t too late to get to the transporter station. Taking a deep breath, he set his fork down and looked across at her.

“I…ummm, I…” He exhaled in a whoosh. “To be honest, Kathryn, I’m not sure if I should say what I want to say. I’m worried that if I do say it, it can’t be unsaid and if it’s not what you want to hear, I might damage our friendship forever by saying it.” He frowned again. What the hell was that? He was babbling like a madman.

Her eyes shimmered in the candlelight and held his gaze as she smiled softly. “Perhaps I should be the judge of whether it’s what I want to hear or not. No matter what you say, Chakotay, I will never stop being your friend.”

“That’s just it! I don’t _want_ you to be my friend anymore.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened, her shocked look turning to devastation in an instant. “Ohhh…” Before he could process what he’d said, and how she’d interpreted it, Kathryn was shoving her chair back and leaving the table.

Crap!! This was going from bad to worse. He couldn’t believe he’d just said that. “No! Kathryn, that’s not what I meant.” He lunged for her as she shot past him and jumping to his feet, he held her shoulders. “Kathryn, please, I didn’t mean it like that. What I meant to say is that I don’t want to be _just_ friends anymore. I want to be _more_ than friends. I want you, Kathryn, always. I love you.”

“Goddamn it Chakotay. Why didn’t you just say so?”

“I just did.”

“Not without almost giving me a heart attack.” She whacked him with the back of her hand; it was partly in jest and partly in earnest.

He loosened his grip now that he knew she wasn’t going to make a dash for it. “I’m sorry. I told you I’m out of practice.” His shoulders sagged and he took a step away from her. “I was going to take my time and do this slowly and elegantly. Carefully nurturing your love, reminding you of what we’d had and then wending my way into your heart. When you were completely enchanted, I was going to sweep you off your feet.”

“Why bother.”

“Why? Because I want to be with you. I’ve thought of nothing else since we got home. I love you and want to spend my life with you.”

Kathryn took a deep breath. “Fine, consider me swept.”

“What?”

“Chakotay, why do you think I asked you here? I’ve been gone for months, gallivanting all over the quadrant trying to find myself, and the minute I get back, who is the first person I contact? _You._ ” She jabbed him in the chest with her index finger. “Did it occur to you to ask why?”

Blinking rapidly, he shook his head but took a small step closer to her. “Can I ask now?”

“You’d better.”

“Why then, Kathryn?”

“Because, you fool, you are top of my list.” She took an unsteady breath then began gesticulating as she spoke. “Being tossed to the other side of the galaxy was something of a wake up call, and it made me realise that nothing is guaranteed. Who knows what’s waiting for us around the corner or what’s in store for us in our lifetimes? Now that I have some say in what happens to me, I want to spend that lifetime with you and deal with the knocks and bumps together. I love you too.”

Chakotay sat in his chair with a thud, dropping his head in his hands and muttering. “God, that’s a relief.”

Kathryn was still standing and he looked up to find her shaking her head, her hands on her hips, chuckling quietly. He grinned sheepishly and scooted his chair back, holding his arms out to her. “I’m an idiot.”

“No argument there.” But without batting an eyelid, Kathryn plonked herself on his lap and draped her arm around his neck, nodding and undoing the buttons of his shirt while he berated himself.

“I should have gone after you. I knew I should have. All these months and I thought you didn’t want to know me. I’ve been keeping tabs, you know. Owen Paris is sick to death of me, I contacted him every other day to see if he’d heard from you. But then I assumed that after the last year out there that you didn’t care anymore.”

His shirt was undone and her hand now sliding beneath the fabric to caress his chest, her fingers flicking over his nipples. Her intense gaze followed the path of her hand and she didn’t look up as she spoke. “I’ve always loved you but out there, and particularly over that last year, I just didn’t have the stamina to keep going. With the prospect of another twenty years of travel ahead of us, I shut down. I’m sorry. When I heard you were with Seven I was almost relieved.” Her eyes met his. “It meant that I didn’t have to feel guilty about us anymore.”

“Why would you ever feel guilty about loving me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I knew how you felt. I felt the same and it was cruel that we couldn’t be together. I felt the pain of that everyday and knew I had to step back so that at least one of us could have a life out there.”

He stilled her hand, holding it against his chest and looked deeply into her eyes. “You loved me that much that you were willing to let me go, to move on and love someone else?”

Kathryn nodded solemnly. “It was the only way. At least one of us would be happy.”

Happy? Chakotay felt like crying. That was the most courageous and tragically romantic thing he’d ever heard. Unconsciously his grip on her tightened and he could feel the burn of tears in his eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek giving him a sad smile.

He choked out, “Damn it, Kathryn,” but didn’t know what else to say, so he opted for saying nothing at all, instead he clamped his lips to hers in a searing kiss. With one arm around her waist and his other hand cradling her head, he pulled her to him, his fingers tangling in her hair as their mouths moved over one another’s, their need almost overpowering.

Kathryn let out a small yelp and then moaned into his mouth, her fingernails digging into his chest and shoulder, as she clung to him. The sharp sting fuelled his need and he tugged her even closer. The angle was awkward, so he staggered to his feet and growled quietly as her arms wrapped around him and her body pressed into his, moulding and moving against him. She felt so small in his arms, almost insubstantial. He’d forgotten that she wasn’t a big woman; her persona belied that fact but she had a hunger to match his and her hands stroked roughly over his chest and back, trying to push his shirt from his shoulders. Sliding his mouth from hers, he kissed her neck as she tilted her head back, her eyes closed and her mouth open as she gasped and sighed.

He couldn’t bear it. She was like molten lava in his hands. Hot and pliable, he wanted to bury himself inside her, devour her, keep her with him and never let her go. His mind was filled with her, the feel of her in his arms, her scent, her taste; he couldn’t ever remember feeling like this in his life.

It was proof that she’d done the right thing on the ship, if this had ever happened on Voyager; there was no telling where they might have ended up. Nothing was as important as being with her like this and he would have sacrificed almost anything.

She bit into his neck gently and he ground against her and rasped, “Damn it, Kathryn.”

He was overwhelmed. This wasn’t quite how he’d imagined things progressing this evening, not that he was complaining but they had things to talk about, things to discuss. Suddenly, her hand was down the back of his pants and, as she grabbed a handful of his ass, all thoughts of discussions fled his mind. In one swift move, he picked her up and, moving down the table away from their meal, sat her down and scooted her bottom close to the edge so he could stand between her open thighs and press against her. Shrugging off his shirt quickly, he continued kissing her, his mouth, and now his hands, touching her wherever they would reach. They skimmed up under her dress, stroking her thighs and caressing her hip. A moment later, he tugged the neckline of her dress down to reveal a lace-clad breast. His mouth latched onto her nipple and she hissed and jolted towards him.

Her hands weren’t idle either, she’d managed to undo his trousers and she was now cupping and fondling his erection. It was almost too much and he grabbed her hand, stopping her for a moment. He kissed her lips and then whispered against them, “I won’t last.”

In answer, she nipped at his lips and sighed, “Neither will I.” then arched against him, pressing her lower body into his, her heat and his hardness driving solidly into one another.

Chakotay was going to come if she didn’t stop, so he took a different tack and, dropping to his knees, he pushed her dress up to her waist and clamped his mouth over her panty-clad mons.

Kathryn collapsed back onto her elbows and arched towards him again as he laved her through the silky fabric. Pulling the crotch of her panties aside, his tongue teased her for a moment before she lifted her bottom, inviting him to remove her them. He slid the scrap of fabric slowly down her legs, kissing the shivering skin of her thighs as he went, then tossed them into the corner of the room. This time his approach was gentler, his tongue and teeth, teasing and nibbling at her lower lips, his nose nudging at her clit. She cried out again as rubbed his thumb over her erect nub and covered her opening with his mouth. Using his fingers, mouth and tongue, he drove her higher and higher towards her climax, her moans and whimpers sending him almost insane with want.

Her hand grasped his head, her fingers tangling in his hair, holding him to her as she started to buck and groan. “Please, I need you inside me. Now.” She tugged him towards her and he stood, shucking his trousers over his hips then leaning forward to press into her. Opening her legs wide, they both watched as his penis slid inside her and as his lower belly met flush with her mons, he had to look away. The sight of their joining too much.

Chakotay gritted his teeth as he felt the throb of her inner muscles dragging him inexorably towards oblivion. They were both teetering on the edge. Her body tensed, her back rigid and her eyes closed as she fought the inevitable.

They stilled for a long moment and slowly the urgency subsided. Chakotay then began to move in short shallow thrusts.

“Oh God, that feels wonderful.” She gasped, as she hooked her legs around his hips for balance and then hauled her dress over her head, throwing it on the ever-increasing pile of discarded clothing. Her bra followed quickly after and she cupped her bare breasts, pinching their hardened tips as Chakotay thrust deeper. He hunched over, taking one of her nipples between his lips and suckled as his rhythm increased. Kathryn was thrusting in counter rhythm, gripping her inner muscles and grinding her clit against him.

Both were gasping for breath, their bodies glistening with sweat in the candlelight as they moved at a pounding pace. Kathryn’s hand slid down to where they were joined, pressing against her clitoris. Chakotay laid his hand over hers and together they brought her to climax. He held her tight as her body seized. She groaned deeply, arching as she flung her arms wide across the table, clawing at the shiny surface. Her inner muscles pulsed and she began to shudder and jerk against him. Chakotay lay over her, holding her tight until it was too much and after one final lunge, he came. They both cried out together, as their bodies melded in ecstasy, his lips met hers and the world exploded into white.

Once reality reasserted itself, Chakotay lifted himself away from her; he didn’t want to crush her. Kathryn tightened her legs around his hips, stopping him from moving too far. “Don’t go yet.”

“I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

“Good, not that I’d let you anyway.”

“Hmmm…” He kissed her neck and rubbed his cheek across her chest, licking her nipples before gently cupping her breast and kissing his way to her lips. “You’d hold me prisoner?”

“I did capture you, don’t forget.”

“Never a truer word.” He nuzzled her neck again and mumbled, “I’m going to have to move soon or my back is going to give way.”

Kathryn looked from side to side and smiled. “I suppose this isn’t the most comfortable spot for this activity and I think our dinner is cold.”

He slipped from her and pulled her to her feet, hugging her against him. “Surprisingly, I’m not hungry at the moment. Not for food anyway.”

Kathryn’s arms wound around him and she sighed. “Let’s go to the living room. It’s warmer in front of the fire.”

Chakotay kissed her sweetly but couldn’t stop touching her and wondered if they would ever be able to go out in public again, he seemed to have lost control of his hands and mouth.

Kathryn’s hands swept over his bare chest as she kissed the small red crescents where her nails had marked his skin. She spoke his thoughts. “I can’t stop touching you.”

His hands stroked down her back then he kissed and nuzzled her neck. Smiling, he whispered in her ear. “I know, me neither. Isn’t it wonderful?”

“We have to move though, the curtains are open.”

Chakotay looked over his shoulder and saw what she meant. He wondered briefly if they’d given the entire population of Lake George a show they would never forget, but then decided he didn’t care. After one last kiss, he stepped back and pulled up his trousers but only buttoned them so they wouldn’t fall down. He picked up Kathryn’s dress and handed it to her. She tossed it over her shoulder not bothering to put it on. As his eyes trailed lovingly over her naked body, he noticed the sticky sheen of his spend glistening on her thighs and he had to stop himself from pushing her back onto the table and burying himself again in her warmth.

It was only a short walk to the living room and taking a deep breath, he let Kathryn grasp his hand. She nodded towards the food as they walked out of the room. “We can have some more later.”

Chakotay nodded absently. Food was the last thing on his mind as he followed his lover and friend. Yes, food was the last thing…

* * *

Unfamiliar birdcalls woke Chakotay early and he spooned around Kathryn’s body, being careful not to wake her as she lay sleeping quietly beside him. He was still a little surprised by what had happened, but delightedly so. Kathryn Janeway was incredible. As forthright in her lovemaking as she was with the rest of her life. She knew what she wanted and she wasn’t shy about asking for it, but she had a willing accomplice and he loved the fact that she was so enthusiastic and, at times, almost wanton. The woman was as sexy as hell. She was also a generous lover, giving of herself totally and he could feel his erection stirring as he thought of her coming apart in his arms, crying out incoherently as she climaxed, her body juddering wildly, joy etched on her face and in her eyes. It was a vision that he would never forget.

Last night, while they lay together in front of the fire between bouts of lovemaking and then later in bed, they’d talked about life in the Delta Quadrant and here at home. Kathryn apologised for not telling him how she felt and Chakotay impressed upon her how he understood her reasoning, even more so now that they had taken this step in their relationship. He assured her that although he would have liked nothing more than to be with her on Voyager, he was never resentful and was just so thankful that they had found each other again. They did compare lists and found that although they had only a few things in common, they were both top item of each other’s lists. And finally, Kathryn decided that not fitting in wasn’t as dire a prospect as she’d imagined and that they could both ‘not fit in’ together. They had one another and, of course, the rest of the Voyager crew, so there was no reason ever to be lonely again. Content and wrapped in each other’s arms they fell into a dreamless sleep. It was a fitting conclusion to their seven-year odyssey.

Chakotay felt Kathryn begin to awaken and she pressed back against him, wriggling her bottom against his erection. Her movements stirred him and he slid inside her from behind. She hummed quietly as they made love slowly and tenderly, coming together in a soft chorus of sighs and gentle shudders. Once they’d finished she rolled over into his arms, Chakotay held her and they dozed for a little while longer before they tumbled into the shower together and then dressed for the day.

The wind ruffled their hair and snapped at their loose shirts. They were on the lake in Kathryn’s skiff, the sail taut in the breeze as they cut through the water. The breeze was warm and the sun shone in large patches of mirrored glass on the water. It was a perfect day.

Chakotay looked at the woman beside him and as though sensing his look, she turned and smiled. His heart was full and he knew that if he could have his life over, he wouldn’t change a thing. All the joy, the sadness and the moments that had made up his life to this point, had led him here – to this woman, his equal, his love, his life.

She reached across and touched his chest. The caress, so familiar and so well remembered, sent a sweet arrow straight to his heart.

He held her hand there, over his heart and smiled. This was his forever.

_Fin_


End file.
